1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to product labeling and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for providing electronic feedback and user information by registration with venders of products.
2. The Background Art
Product registration is always a concern of manufacturers and vendors of products. Information concerning user purchases, attitudes, circumstances, and the like are matters of great interest. However, user registration through warranty cards and the like meet with only limited success. Moreover, limited information is provided.
Likewise, brand loyalty is not necessarily detectible nor useful to such vendors and manufacturers. An ability to obtain user registration information for warranty and follow-up sales activity often lacks any great consumer or user motivation. Thus, not only information is lacking by motivation, and any continuing link with a consumer or user may be absent.
What is needed is a system and method for enabling a comparatively long term relationship to exist between a supplier, manufacturer, vendor of goods or services, and the consumer, purchaser, or user of same.
An advance in the art might provide additional services to a consumer or user as well. For example, personal information such as shoe sizes, clothing sizes, recreational goods, preferences in recreational or business activities, and the like might be extremely valuable information for a user to maintain and catalog for future use. Also, such personal purchasing information might be invaluable to suppliers of goods and services. Moreover, it would be an advance in the art to provide a system and method for purchasers to maintain key information regarding their own preferences and purchases as well as providing to users historical information that they may reference in the future. To the extent that a consumer or purchaser desires to provide such information to a vendor during a search for new or replacement goods or services, having ready access to such information could be invaluable to both a purchaser and a vendor.
Thus, it would be an advance in the art to provide an easy interaction apparatus and method for identifying and recording product or purchasing information, personal preference information, and the like, for ready provision of same to a purchaser and to a vendor upon request and authorization.